charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Troxa
Bestowed with the power of Invisibility, Troxa's ectoplasmic biochemistry is what made him unique from most other demonic threats; Troxa was able to attack a victim and escape without detection at normal temperatures but since his ectoplasmic biochemical nature made him sensitive to cold, Troxa became partially visible in cooler locations. Paired with his inability to feel, this sensitivity could be used against him. Troxa and the Triad In 2000 after growing impatient with Belthazor and his inability to defeat the Halliwell sisters, the Triad decided to send another demon to assist Belthazor in the capture and destruction of the girls. The same maxims were applied to Troxa that were to Belthazor, if they were to be found out, they would be destroyed as a precaution so that the Charmed Ones could not be led to the Triad. It was stated that Troxa could never find a way to defeat Belthazor, suggesting the two have had past encounters before. Prue Halliwell vs. Troxa Prue Halliwell was the first Halliwell sister to have an encounter with the demon Troxa, whilst asleep in the Attic in Halliwell Manor tired from researching demons, Troxa, while invisible, planned to place a pillow over Prue's face to suffocate her. However, just as Troxa placed the pillow in front of Prue, she awoke and then used her power of Telekinesis to blast Troxa back causing the pillow to burst open sending feathers flying everywhere. Troxa then retreated. Prue stood up and looked around but could see nothing. Crystal Cage Determined to catch the demon who attacked, Prue set up a crystal cage in the Attic by the Book of Shadows that would electrocute and then imprison any being who stepped inside the crystal circle. Troxa is Set Up by Cole Turner After Prue told Piper, Phoebe and Cole what happened in the Attic, Cole stated he would have a patrol car monitor the Halliwell residence to prevent an further attacks. Cole then left and on the porch of the Manor he called out to Troxa saying "come out, come out, wherever you are"; an invisible Troxa then grabbed Cole by the neck, pushed him against the Manor and turned visible. Troxa then stated he is going to report Cole to the Triad for helping the Charmed Ones. Cole then said that he will defend his actions by telling them that he didn't want Troxa getting to the sisters first. Troxa let go of Cole's neck and told Cole that he better not be there when he attacks the following night. After Cole stated Troxa didn't scare him, Troxa turned invisible and slammed Cole against the Manor again and then disappeared, Cole heard someone coming and shimmered out, Phoebe opened the door and looked around. The next day Troxa attacked Cole at his place of business but Cole was waiting for him, as Troxa went to attack Cole with a letter opener. Cole turned around and sprayed Troxa with a fire extinguisher; he then stated he did research on Troxa and found out his Achilles heal, cold causes him to become partially visible. Troxa then retreats but not before warning Cole, saying "First them, then you". Later that evening, Cole went to Halliwell Manor and after confirming that no one was home, he opened all the windows in the home and turned the air conditioning on to ensure that the sisters would see Troxa the next time he attacked. Cole then made his way up to the Attic where he stepped into Prue's crystal cage and was electrocuted and left unconscious. The sisters then found him on the floor and Prue believed that he was the attacker. After Cole leaves the Manor, he met Troxa and told him that the Charmed Ones were all his, and that the key to defeating the Charmed Ones was the Book of Shadows in the Attic of the Manor; sending Troxa into the same trap that he just encountered. Troxa Reveals the Truth Troxa then went to the Manor planning to retrieve the Book of Shadows but Prue was still in the Attic closing windows. Troxa walked in and Prue stepped on some glass and then saw Troxa's reflection in the mirror; he became partially visible because it was still cold in the Manor. She used her Telekinetic power and he flew into the wall. He turned fully visible and pounced on her, she pushed him into the trap causing him to be electrocuted. She pulled one of the crystals out of the grid and stopped electrocuting him. She then demanded that he tell her everything he knows about the Triad - who they are and what their plans were. Piper, Phoebe and Leo then walked into the Attic and Troxa told Prue that she was going to get nothing out of him. She put the crystal back into the grid and it zapped him again and then she pulled it away. Troxa then responded, "I am Troxa. I'm not the only agent the Triad has sent after you. There is another. His name is Belthazor." Troxa was then engulfed in flames and he disappeared in a hole in the floor. The Book of Shadows The Halliwell's Book of Shadows contains a full page dedicated to Troxa, explaining his nature and sensitivity to cold. There is no illustration of his appearance however. The entry reads thus: ]] :Troxa :'T'his Invisible Demon has the ability to :attack unsuspecting victims and escape without :detection. Although his power prevents the naked :eye from seeing him, his being is still corporeal; :therefore, he cannot pass through objects or walls. :'T'roxa's one Weakness is that :his ectoplasmic biochemistry is sensitive to :cold. When he encounters cold temperatures :he may become partially visible. :This vulnerability can be used to defeat him. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Upper-Level Evil Beings Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Vanquished by the Triad Category:Season 3